


全星际鼓掌（十一）

by eavywh



Category: offgun
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eavywh/pseuds/eavywh
Kudos: 7





	全星际鼓掌（十一）

第十一章 呵呵呵呵

小个子摇摇晃晃的站起来，歪进off怀里：“脚麻了。”

他穿着纯白色的浴袍，像一个在雪堆里扑腾的月亮，身上还带着甜甜的水果沐浴剂的香气。

Off难得的手足无措。

就算现在浴袍还中规中矩的遮掩着，可他知道，只要他随便一拉扯，就会有大好的春光等着钻进他的眼睛。

Off吸了一口气：“你…你靠着我别动，一…一会就不麻了。”

“我这样难受…不然我们先进去吧…”

“……”

不行，绝对不行！

Off脑子里拉紧了警戒线：这个暧昧的时间…这个可怜的小模样…我这不值得信任的定力…

他先转了个话题：“你…还在因为krist说的事难过？”

Gun点点头，又摇了摇头。

“宇宙里稀奇古怪的事多了去，我们有搜集情报一流的tay，他配合krist也许很快就能找到转机，而且就算原来的法子慢，我也愿意一直陪你到完全恢复，不要担心。”

“那…那好吧…”

枕头都抱来了，这个人是不是瞎！

Gun不甘心的抿了抿嘴唇，脚指都紧张得蜷缩：“可是…我…我今天就想在你这睡觉！”

“你知道你在说什么吗？”

Off咬咬牙，快速的伸手把人的细腰紧紧按在自己身前，皱着眉头靠近耳边，低声却一字一句道：“我们现在的关系，一起睡，不可能像以前那样…你知不知道我会做什么？”

“我…我不怕！”

“…可能会…会不舒服…”

“我不怕！真的！我很棒！我勇敢！”

“……”这是基诺莎哪家幼儿园的口号？！

Off松开了手：“你还小…”

“我不小！我都已经成年三年半了！”

“你哥明天会轰了我。”

“他不敢！他知道只有你能救我！”

“……”似乎有些道理。

Off还在沉默，Gun已经冲动的抓起他一只手，让它沿着自己的臀线游走，直到衣服布料覆盖的隐秘缝隙外才停下：“其实来之前…我…我已经清洗过了…”

他的声音开始忍不住微微发抖：“而且…而且我还在里面放了…放了…”

小王子的嘴唇转瞬之间已经被off狠狠覆盖。

这人的亲吻凶猛又急切，gun才知道自己刚刚那些撩拨的话，掀起了多少情欲的巨浪。

Off利落的将他推进房间，摔在一张柔软的沙发上。

两人又纠缠在一起，即使喘息激烈到没有平复的时间，他们还是坚信最甜蜜的氧气，一定是在对方的唇舌之间。

直到off顺着满手滑嫩的触感不自觉往要紧的地方探，却无意间碰到一根明显是夹在那儿的东西，他才惊得停下亲吻。

“你…你用的是…”

Gun被亲的迷迷糊糊，老实道：“我哥给我的。他说怕我受苦，让我实在不得已的时候用。”

Off知道现在这种只有一指宽的药棒非常流行，在情事前放进去不仅有润滑功效，还有一点点天然的催情成分，能让人自然的放松。

只是过于心疼弟弟的指挥官没有料到，他送的这玩意反而成了小王子肆无忌惮的把柄。

Off想给他写一首悲戚的赞歌。

知道自己捡了大便宜的off俯下身，把gun已经挺起的下体含进嘴里。

温热的口腔让gun打了个哆嗦：“爸比…你…你不…不用这样…”

Off没有松口，在吞吐间在还趁机往人的后穴探了一根手指进去。

Gun接下来只剩下断断续续的呻吟。

等小王子泄出来的时候，off又趁机加进一根手指，待他高潮的余韵稍微过去，才连带药棒一起，在已经湿漉漉的地方按压起来。

gun嘴里哼哼的声音都变了音调：“不…不要弄了…”

Off额上全是汗。

他在自己的脑海里预演过多次他们第一回肌肤相亲的样子

他告诫自己要有耐心。

但他低估了小王子真正沉浸在情海里的模样。

缩在身下的人娇气的撅起红肿的嘴唇，伸手勾他脖颈的时候，还要拿膝盖偷偷顶他已经硬到胀痛的地方。

非常欠修理。

等off脱光自己把下体放出来的时候，gun才开始担心起来。

这玩意要捅他的屁股？！

Gun挣扎起来：“我不知道你这样…这么粗…怎么可能进去…”

“…你知不知道说这些话只会让人更兴奋？”

怎么有人这么想不开？！

Gun还在劝：“不然…我也用嘴帮你吧…真的，别勉强…”万一夹断了怎么办！

Off笑出来：“宝贝，你那儿咬我手指咬得死紧，还往外冒水…你问过它的意见吗？”

“我…它…它也许觉得手指就挺好…”

Gun话音还没消失，off突然将已经融化一半的药棒夹在指间抽出，而自己等在一旁的下体趁机顺势用力，竟然成功顶了半截进去。

gun被顶得惊叫，反射性要往后挺直脊背，却被早就欺身上来的off牢牢箍在怀里。

无处可逃的人委屈得呜咽，身体也抖得不像话。

Off低声不住的道歉，亲吻他眼眶上滚落的每一滴眼泪，下面也不敢乱动。

Off想起，最后收到的报告上面，写着gun最敏感的部位…果然，身下人白皙胸口上颜色漂亮的乳尖已经挺立起来。

他将其中一颗卷进嘴里吸吮，再用舌头打着圈儿，还时不时按一按。

小王子咬着下唇都止不住漏出渐渐黏腻的呻吟。

底下那儿终于不再咬得死紧，gun甚至开始微微挺了些腰…

Off身下用力，一顶到底。

接下来整个房间里都是两人混乱不堪的各种喘息呻吟。

头一次情事off不敢太折腾，顶了数十下就射在里面。

小家伙还是哭得一塌糊涂。

等off倒下把人抱在怀里时，愧疚得又亲又哄：“乖，你不是说你很勇敢，别哭…”

他讨好的放出精神力围着人家：“呐…你拿去开几百朵花花，算我送你的，别哭啦…”

“…你…你不要脸！”

小王子的话本质虽带着感叹号，可有气无力的音调听在耳里，怎么样都像在撒娇。

Off相当诚恳的狗腿：“对对对，我不要脸，宝宝你最要脸了，看看，你这脸蛋都哭花成什么样了…”

“不要给你看！”

“不看不看，我光听你跟我说话儿，好不好？你不知道你刚才叫得多好听…”

这下小可怜羞得不知说什么，只赌气把头埋进人怀里。

时间不过悄悄走了几步，情人温存的动作都还没有改变。

Gun抬头难以置信的瞪人：“你是不是又硬了？”

“啊…这个…”

还戳在人股间的物件又大一寸，off放弃掩饰：“你哭起来的样子…让人受不了…”

“宝宝，我们再来一回好不好？”

没等听到答应，off已经动作敏捷的翻身欺上，大手抓着两条白皙的大腿往两边卡，自己欠身边往里捅边安抚道：“会比刚才要舒服的，真的…买一送一，很划算的。”

Off嘴皮没正经，但确实还记着刚才那次最后几下顶到某个位置时，小王子的声音都变了个调。

他这次慢慢的找到那个地方，轻戳几下，身下的人果然绷直了身体，露出引颈受辱的模样。

后穴里突然收缩的软肉绞得off舒服到头皮发麻。

他继续抽插的动作每一下都准确的擦过敏感点。

Gun从来不知道自己身体会酥软成这样，还有最难捱的痒从交合的地方往四肢延伸，他觉得自己快要溺了水，喊爸比的声音里都带着委屈。

偏偏off突然停下动作，一开口嗓子哑得不行：“别…别这样叫…”

接下来大开大合的顶弄伴着的，只有重重的喘息。

Off被情欲搞得已经毫无章法，两手托着的臀肉被他毫不留情的又揉又掐，而抽插时肉眼都能看见，他自己的下体已经涨到紫红。

其实gun也被这样猛烈的情事弄得几近崩溃。

甬道里再也没有不适的感觉，除了火热还是火热，他不知道那根滚烫的性器还要欺负自己多久，等姿势变成趴着的时候，他把汗水和泪水全都糊在了枕头上。

而这个枕头上，原本全是身后那个男人的气息。

高潮来得太突然。

Off发现小情人浑身不自然的痉挛时，才看见床褥上新沾了好多乳白色的体液。

“宝宝…你…你射了？”

Off简直不能更激动：“你只靠后面就射了？！”

“太棒了宝贝，你太棒了…”

Off最后也不知道他俩是几点才睡去的。反正这一晚上的喘叫和动作让他泄了自己所有的精力，更不要说原本就四体不勤的小王子，后来连呻吟也只剩下有气无力的哼哼。

不过相拥着的一觉倒是睡得无比香甜。

Tbc.


End file.
